


Point of No Return

by jade_lil



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Arashi - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Ohmiya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:46:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jade_lil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>: “So you see,” she started, tapping her fingernails noisily on the glass tabletop before leaning forward and resting her elbows over her expensive executive table for effect. “I want you both to <i>stop,”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Point of No Return

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kinoface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinoface/gifts), [am1thirteen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/am1thirteen/gifts), [shinigamiami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinigamiami/gifts).



 




 

Their managers were speaking in hushed tones when he came in.

Nino was already there, slouched further into himself in front of the Jimusho’s second-in-command – the middle-aged woman who had been handed the reigns to run the company in any way she pleased – and was now fully utilizing the power bestowed to her by ‘cleaning up’ the little messes her uncle seemed to have overlooked over the years that he’d been in charged running his own company. 

Julie-san’s office (which was actually Johnny-san’s before he quietly stepped down) was bared, saved from the humongous stack of papers and folders placed albeit neatly on top of the conference table on the far right side of the office, facing the windows, and a huge LED television hanging on the opposite wall to her executive table. 

Gone were the posters of the very first Johnny’s groups, along with the newest ones including theirs, that were once littering the walls and the ceiling; Julie-san had even changed the overall interior by re-painting the whole place with dark mahogany color and removing every last bit of what had once been Johnny’s rather cheerful office as much as she could in her two weeks of sitting here. 

If people thought that Johnny-san was the evil in disguise, then Ohno was sure that Julie-san was Satan himself, clad in a very out-of-place pearl white kimono, and eyeing him warily as he walked in straight, standing next to Nino after bowing slightly from the doorway. Everything about her looked a little out of place, from her blood-red lipsticks, to the shining Ms. Universe-like crown sitting on top of her head. 

“Finally,” she commented, not withdrawing her gaze from him, her lips twisting just the tiniest bit when he realized he had unconsciously reached out to touch Nino’s shoulder as he stood there; he looked down to where his hand was, realizing belatedly that Nino hadn’t even looked up to acknowledge him, and the younger man’s eyes were trained on his hands on his lap, his shoulders stiff under Ohno’s hand. “I thought you were simply going to ignore my request,” she followed with what he supposed was her own version of a smile, baring all her yellowish teeth in a manner that looked completely creepy. 

He shook his head. “I’m sorry for being late,” he said, though he was not really, because he was sure she knew that no one was stupid enough not to come when she asked, busy or not. “The interviewer came in a little late and we had to go through the questionnaires first before I –“ 

She waved a hand to his general direction, this time not looking directly at him but at Nino before she motioned for him to sit down.

“Of course, of course,” she muttered, “You don’t have to make excuses because I know where you’ve been. I just wanted to make sure. Anyhow, I called you both here for one thing and I want you both to listen,” 

He met Nino’s eyes briefly before Julie-san stole his attention yet again. 

“So you see,” she started, tapping her fingernails noisily on the glass tabletop before leaning forward and resting her elbows over her expensive executive table for effect. 

“I want you both to _stop_ ,”

 

2. 

“I think she just meant for you two to stop touching each other so much,” Sho replied dutifully, once they were both settled in front of his television, the two of them nursing a bottle of beer while watching the replay of Gantz on mute; he’d called the other man over not to rant (because he’d never done that, especially if he’s not on TV) but to tell him exactly what he thinks about Julie-san’s sudden request. “At least not as much as you should be touching each other when the cameras are rolling,” 

“We haven’t been touching each other especially when the cameras are rolling since the start of the year, Sho-kun!” he muttered, more like hissed as he downed his beer in one gulp. “Besides, everything she’d said had been discussed to us through our managers, aside from them being written on the memorandum we signed before the start of the year!” 

Sho seemed to think about this before he nodded. “Maybe she just wanted to make sure you guys are okay with it, like, maybe she wants to personally tell you her reasons why she had to, you know?“

He couldn’t help but feel a little depress. “But I don’t think that’s what she meant at all,” he whined, not wanting to sound like he was but after only two days of not talking to Nino, he was fairly sure that Nino’s taking Julie-san’s request a bit too seriously. “And Nino’s not answering my calls so I think she meant more than what I thought she meant when she told us that,” 

Sho’s brows were furrowed when he turned to him. “What do you mean? Wait, this isn’t just about the memo, is it?“ Sho paused, lips pursed and his left eye twitched in that awfully familiar way that said he’s trying to think past the normal and was now digging through the words, flipping them over and over in his head until he came up with at least something worth pondering about. 

He leaned back and tried remembering the last of the conversation, at least the ones Julie-san said that he could still remember, but most were just what he’d just told Sho. Then, “Well, she did ask me to leave first, and told Nino to stay back because she still had some things to discuss with him,” 

Sho’s eyes widened a little at that. “Did Nino mention anything about what he and Julie-san talked about after you left?” Sho said carefully, like he didn’t want to sound like he’s a bit suspicious about the whole thing and he wanted to make sure he’d gathered all possible information he could get first before he said anything. 

He shook his head. “I just told you, Nino’s not answering any of my calls,” 

He was sure Sho hissed a curse under his breath, meeting his eyes after what seemed like a whole ten minutes of silence. “Then it is safe to say that that is reason enough to worry,” Sho muttered darkly, then, “And I think that it is better for you and Nino to talk about this, just you two, because this is your problem as much as it is Nino’s,” 

He blinked. “Problem?” 

Sho nodded. “I think Julie-san not only meant for you to stop being all gross on TV, but –“

He waited, heart thumping furiously against his ribcage. 

“ – to break up with you too,”

 

3.  

It hadn’t been easy since then, because now he realized what Julie-san meant when she called him and Nino over to her (technically Johnny-san’s) office, mentioning about ‘cleaning up the mess’ and making sure to keep their little idol feet on the ground while she’s at it. 

He didn’t really know what the old hag was after, but a week of complete silence from Nino’s end, and the news of the few known couples inside the Jimusho earning the same sour treatment from Julie-san herself, Nino didn’t have to draw him the fucking picture. 

“I heard she threatened to disband Kissmyft if Tama-chan will not stop flirting with Fujigaya-kun on stage,” Aiba helpfully supplied after he’d thrown his AU sponsored phone against the wall in a fit of rage when he realized he’d been trying to call Nino for about a hundred and fifty times nonstop. “Didn’t she realize she’s ruining our careers by doing that? Fans want fanservice, and without it, we’re nothing,” 

He was chewing on his lower lip while Aiba went over to retrieve what remained of his phone, mumbling to himself. 

He stood up, not bothering checking if Aiba was successful on picking up the broken pieces of his mobile phone, going straight to the door. 

“Leader?” 

He waved an absent hand at Aiba without looking back. 

“I’m going to find Nino,”

 

4. 

Wrestling the answer about Nino’s whereabouts out of Nino’s manager, he figured, was probably as difficult as wriggling the answer straight off his charge’s mouth himself, but Ohno had been working with the man long enough to know how to charm pants off of anyone wearing them – and in this case charming the answer out of Nino’s manager’s mouth without hardly trying. 

It turned out Nino was temporarily boarding with Jun, since Jun was out of the country filming another fangirl-baiting romance movie wherein he would die in the end without getting laid (the storyline being somewhat an additional information he didn’t think he needed but had to hear anyway because Nino’s manager liked to talk and talk). 

It was also a good thing that Nino had spare keys to all of their apartments (which Nino kind of forgotten he’d stashed in his bag, which he’d left in his manager’s car a week ago) that he was able to quietly enter Matsujun’s apartment without being chased out immediately afterwards.

He was just peaking at the entryway when he heard Nino cursing in English (he guessed Nino was cursing by the angry sound of his voice), moving quietly inside until he could see the way Nino and his games had taken almost half of Jun’s living room space. 

Nino was even making elaborate hand motions as he muttered into his headset, grumbling under his breath in a language he only heard from foreign movies.

“Kazu,” he called, softly, then repeating it a little louder when Nino didn’t even as much as shifted to face him. He chuckled and reached over to poke at the back of Nino’s neck, startling Nino in the process and stumbling over when he realized he was alone no more. 

Nino looked torn between bolting to the door and crying on the spot. 

“What the hell are you doing here? Who the hell told you I’m here? Do you know you’re not supposed to be in here? If Julie-san finds out you’re with me, we’re done for good! You should not be here, you have to _asdhadhfa;lsf_ –“ 

He was done doing what other people expected him to do, foregoing questions in favor of tugging Nino by the front of his shirt and mashing their mouths together, mainly to shut him up.

 

5. 

“You’re not supposed to be in here,” Nino breathed into his neck, mapping his skin with the tips of his tongue as he was being pushed back against the couch; he didn’t know how to answer Nino when all he wanted was to tell him how much he missed him, how Julie-san’s words and threats didn’t matter to him at all so long as Nino’s with him. “W-We’re not supposed to –“ Nino paused to lick at his pulse point, and the only thing he could do for now was to let Nino, let him do whatever he wanted with him and the rest he would worry afterwards. 

He curled his fingers round the back of Nino’s nape when Nino’s small hands found the hem of his shirt, bunching up the fabric with so little difficulty; his breath kept hitching when Nino’s mouth found his clavicle, swiping his tongue across his skin the way Nino knew he liked. 

“K-Kazu,” 

“We’re not supposed to, but –“ Nino started, tugging at his shirt up and off, throwing it behind him carelessly as his own hands reached to relieve Nino of his own shirt. “ – god, Ohchan, you shouldn’t be here because –“

He stopped Nino with another kiss, slipping his tongue inside Nino’s mouth when Nino sighed and parted his mouth willingly, letting him in with a wordless sigh.

“Shhh,” he mumbled through Nino’s mouth, flipping their positions over as Nino’s hands wrapped around his back, pulling him in. “Quiet time now, Kazu,” he said, crawling his way down Nino’s body as Nino moaned wordlessly, eyes shutting close. “Let me.. just let me,”

 

6. 

He’s got two fingers up Nino’s ass while he licked at the head of Nino’s cock, watching Nino’s face as Nino stroked his cheeks softly. 

“W-We’re not supposed to –“ Nino’s at it again, repeating those words and stopping, but maybe it was just because he’s touching that spot inside Nino that he knew he should not touch, at least not yet; but he missed doing this – he missed having Nino beneath him, squirming and moaning his name, like he wanted to rush him and stopped him from tipping him over the edge at the same time.

He pulled his mouth just a bit far away from the head of Nino’s cock, but still not far away that he could still trace the slit with the tips of his tongue without leaning in much closer. Nino’s making choking noises against the back of his own hand, grumbling something unintelligible under his breath as he sucked Nino’s cock back into the heat of his mouth.

“Ohchan. Satoshi. Oh god, _please_ ,” 

He twisted his fingers inside Nino and smiled at the way it drove Nino into a wail, his cock painfully hard against his grasp. He sucked Nino one more time before he pulled back completely, taking his fingers out of Nino’s ass and surging up to kiss the side of Nino’s mouth tenderly.

“I know we’re not supposed to,” he said, albeit shakily, bracing himself above Nino as he pushed Nino’s legs further apart; Nino kept his gaze on him, watching him as he watched Nino, one hand wrapped around his cock as he positioned himself against Nino’s entrance. “ – but Julie-san can go fuck herself over because I’m not giving you up just because she told me to,” he said, pushing in. 

Nino’s cries echoed through every fiber of his being when he slipped inside Nino’s body with so little difficulty, moaning low and deep as the feeling of being surrounded with the heat of Nino’s body came rushing back in.

 

7. 

“She told me she knows about you and me,” Nino muttered to his shoulder, his words were muffled by the fact that he had his face mashed against the crook of his neck. “ – about us being together for real,”

He hummed, tightening his hold around Nino’s waist; he didn’t know he missed this closeness until now, until Julie-san told them they were no longer allowed to experience this. He gritted his teeth and quietly wished for a quick, painful death for her, god forgive him. 

“And she said that if we don’t break up – and this she also told Matsujun, that bitch – that she’s going to destroy the most precious thing that’s holding us together,” Nino sniffed, stopping there just because he knew he understood, and saying it wouldn’t change anything anyway. 

He shrugged the shoulder Nino wasn’t occupying. “There’s no way she can destroy something she know nothing about,” he said in a quiet voice, and Nino’s raising his head to stare at him, confused, incredulous even.

“What?”

“She’s not Johnny-san,” he said, tracing Nino’s bottom lip with his thumb, “ – and she may hate us all she wants but I’m not letting her break us or Arashi just because she thinks that intergroup relationships should have been forbidden from the very start,” 

Nino chuckled. “It’s not her fault that Johnny-san thinks we’re cute, along with the hundred thousand fangirls who thinks the same,” he snorted.

“It’s not just about fanservice and you know it,” he pointed out, pouting, shifting to hook his thumb under Nino’s chin and lifting Nino’s face to kiss him quiet again. “You know it’s never about that; I love you, Kazu, and Johnny-san accepting that fact was just one thing I admire about the man, but –“ 

“You’re planning something awful in that stubborn head of yours, aren’t you?” Nino inquired, eyes twitching at the edges. 

He grinned. “I’m not the stubborn one here, that’s you,” he replied dutifully, tucking Nino’s head under his chin and wrapping an arm around Nino’s shoulder. “But, well, I guess I just don’t like the idea of her parading around like a fucking queen and threatening everyone around her with her morality crap. And since it looks like you’re not brave enough to contradict her –“ he paused and winced when he received a not-so-gentle shove from Nino at this, then continued, “I am going to do this my own way. Hell, I am not letting her take you away from me,” 

Nino’s cheeks pinked and he wondered why he only told Nino these things now, when the threat of them being separated for real loomed closer than he thought possible.

“So what are you suggesting?” Nino asked, kissing his chin.

He pulled Nino to him, feeling Nino up from behind and smiling proudly when Nino all but keened.

“I am going to talk to Johnny-san,” he said with finality before claiming Nino’s mouth once more.

 

8.

Jun walked up to him three days later, grumbling about stains Nino left in his expensive white couch and gossiping about Julie-san being sent down to the Yokohama office for management training. 

“Really?” he asked feeling rather proud of himself. 

Jun shrugged. “Looked like Johnny-san didn’t approve some of the things she wanted to change around here,” Jun paused, eyeing him warily, “ – which included splitting up every possible couple she thinks exist –“ 

He snorted. “Well, she won’t be able to do anything like that for now,” he said, cutting Jun off with a curt wave and walking towards the opposite way. “I’ll see you later, Matsujun,”

“Leader,” Jun called, “Where the fuck is Nino?”

He turned, grinning from ear to ear. “Back in Johnny-san’s office, playing Mario Kart with the old fart,”

“What?”

“Bye Jun,”

 

  


End file.
